The Contaiuolo
by Gala Secrets
Summary: The Cloud has been fidgety for the last week so something was bound to happen. "My Sky is waiting for me at home." He didn't actually say goodbye so they hope he comes back. Part of the "Inconsistent Consistencies" universe. Follows "Little Bits of Information". Skull-centric. Slight swearing.


Part of "Inconsistent Consistencies" universe. Directly follows "Little Bits of Information".

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing here.

—

Six months after the curse is broken and they finally have their bodies back. They've stayed at the mansion at Verde's insistence that it would speed things up and he was right. Instead, they can invite guests come to them if they want company though only three of the Arcobaleno actually given in to the opportunity. Reborn's students and their guardians pay visits as does Viper's Sky, who thankfully only brings his Sun and Rain.

Other than the one visit, Skull invites nobody to come, though he does spend more time on the phone. The fact that no names are spoken is noticed but not discussed. When Viper learns of who came to visit Skull, the mist is secretly glad that this Claire/Vino has not yet met Luss. They don't admit to the shiver that goes down their spine when Skull promises an introduction to the Varia Sun, though.

One day Skull isn't at breakfast. Fon and Verde share a look but say nothing. The Cloud has been fidgety for a week so something was bound to happen. Calmly, they reach out and follow his flames to the front lawn where he leans against his motorcycle. The other Arcobaleno follow them too.

"Road trip?" Fon smiles at the Cloud as he asks.

There is a wistfulness in Skull's voice. "My Sky is waiting for me at home."

He has never mentioned a home before and Verde mentally tucks that away in the folder marked "Skull". The scientist knows asking about it right now won't net any answers so he doesn't.

"Where are you going then?" Because the way he said home sounds like he can't go there just yet.

"Lotto Valentino."

Then he waves his hand from his bike and he tears out of sight. It's something when Viper doesn't know about it but the Mist looks into it after Skull leaves. All they find is a small town north of Naples that people consider odd because the one church is in ruin unlike every other Italian city, town and hamlet. There's a footnote about alchemy but they disregard it because no one believes in that hogwash. Curiosity burns through the Arcobaleno because there's now a chance to learn about their Cloud. Reborn is the one to go and leaves four hours after Skull.

Lotto Valentino is small with houses, a few cafes, shops, and several libraries. He picks a cafe at random to order an espresso and notes the hidden disdain at the sight of his rosary. So he sits outside with his drink and fedora pulled low over his eyes to observe.

Reborn thanks his luck that Skull and an unknown man walk out of a shop that he can't see the name of at this angle. He's far enough away that he can't make out what they're saying but Skull is obviously happy. Of course, he is confused when random street people greet the two men and puts it down to another Skull mystery. He finishes his drink and walks away.

Colonello sees them a week later while on a job. Skull is laughing at the man, who smiles like the Cloud, while wiping blood off his hands. The blond can't think of a time off the top of his head when the Cloud used his bare hands to fight.

Lal is taking a break from CEDEF for the day where she's been training some fresh meat. The military woman just so happens to see Skull and recognizes the man with him from Colonello's description. She's close enough to feel the faintest hint of Sky flames and wonders of this mystery man is, in fact, Skull's Sky that he is so possessive of.

Fon, having told the Triads that he would be indisposed for a time, is enjoying not being an enforcer. He's taken the time to travel around Italy for a while before he heads to Japan where he owes his nephew a proper fight. The martial artist is on the island of Sicily when he sees Skull, the suspected Sky, and one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Her Mediterranean complexion and exotic features are draped in rich colors while Skull is in muted blues and the man in earth tones. Locals, he learns, call her Lady Majeedah or The Alchemist and say that she has been around longer than they can remember. He wonders how Skull knows the woman.

Verde does his own research. Alchemy has come up twice around Skull: the town and the mysterious woman. As a scientist, he doesn't believe in coincidences so there must be a connection but he doesn't know what it is. While he would like to believe that alchemy is nonsense, his instincts tell him not to ignore it. While browsing a used book store for possible information on alchemy, he spies his friend with his companion, smiling and relaxed. Its the closest Skull has been to the mansion since he left and the scientist hopes he'll be coming back, if only to visit, because he didn't actually say goodbye.

Viper stays in the mansion, taking the pieces learned by the others and adding them to the puzzle known as the Cloud Arcobaleno. Like the Lightning, they do not believe it is coincidence that alchemy has come up twice but they aren't quite sure where to begin with that so they leave it be. Hopefully, Skull will answer that one for them. A month after he left, Viper sees Skull coming up the drive, smile impossibly wide and bright. There is a man with him and Viper knows that this is Skull's Sky even before Skull introduces him to them.

It is a record-breaking dash from all over Italy but the Arcobaleno are together under one roof, eager to meet the mystery Sky. He has sandy blond hair and thin, rectangular glasses in a three piece suit. He keeps his eyes closed and smiles just as bright as his cloud. The man looks so unassuming but they trust their instincts screaming that this man is dangerous.

"This is Maiza, my Sky."

There is more to that statement with the possessiveness in it. But instead, Fon asks after his fighting style curiously, because he sees the callouses on his hands.

"Unarmed but preferably knives." Maiza's voice is a smooth tenor.

Skull rolls his eyes. "There's only one person in the Family that can best you with knives."

Reborn frowns. "I was under the impression that the Caracasa Family was gone."

Maiza's grin sharpens. "They are, at my boss's request. They encroached on the territory and poached from the Martillo and Gandor Families. We frown upon the drug trade and don't tale kindly to others trying to strong arm and coerce our people." His eyes barely crack open and the look is more menacing than it should be. "I am Maiza Avaro, contaiuolo* of the Martillo Family. On paper, of course."

How the hell did Skull find people like this?

"I am also his little brother." He points to Skull, looking every bit as proud as he can be of Maiza, like any older brother would be.

The Arcobaleno froze. He only looked like he was in his mid-twenties! What the hell was going on?

Skull just laughed.

—-

*bookkeeper

Author's Note:

Yes, Maiza is the little brother that is Firo and Ennis's Sky. He does have other elements and they will be introduced in another part of the series.

In canon, Maiza is also the final test to become an executive or receive a promotion as he is the best knife fighter in the Family. If the candidate loses to him, they fight the second strongest and so on. If they lose 3 times, their promotion is postponed until they can pass the duel. Firo is the only one to beat Maiza with a knife.


End file.
